To Be Someone Without No One
by Sailor Fantasy
Summary: AU. No spoilers. In a world full of people, it is sometimes hard to find that one someone who you can depend on and honestly call your soulmate. It’s even harder to find that person who can complete you. YAOISLASH. RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, LeonxCloud.
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Someone Without No One **

_By Sailor Fantasy_

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own. Don't Sue.

**Summary**: AU. No spoilers. In a world full of people, it is sometimes hard to find that one someone who you can depend on and honestly call your soulmate. It's even harder to find that person who can complete you. YAOI/SLASH. RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, LeonxCloud.

**Pairings**: Riku x Sora, Axel x Roxas, Leon x Cloud.

**Author's Notes**: A last minute idea that popped up and I couldn't stop writing. I'm rather impressed and intrigued by it, and I hope you are too. Don't forget to review!

* * *

There was silence for a moment, and quite suddenly, Roxas felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore…which was odd, since he had been screaming his throat raw a minute before. His face paled incredibly, and his skin soon became damp with sweat. Within minutes Roxas developed a fever, and was knocked unconscious when Axel shoved a pill into his mouth. The pill would last probably just for that night, and Roxas would wake up unreasonably early feeling drowsy and not remembering a thing, just like he normally did.

When he had shoved that pill in, Axel knew he shouldn't have panicked or felt as nervous as he did. He should have been used to this already--the night terrors, the nightmares, the screaming, the fever—the entire routine was a norm for his best friend. It happened at least once every month. However, this odd behavior was becoming far too frequent, and Axel had an idea as to why. And it worried him.

Roxas had always been a sickly boy. There was no doubt about that. Ever since they were young, living and growing up in the orphanage, Roxas had forever been a pale, frail child. It was Axel who always had to protect him from the older and bigger boys who tended to prey on the weak. His love for the boy stemmed from the first time he had ever seen Roxas—sitting alone in the orphanage's library, curled up with tears pouring down his pastel cheeks. It had been past midnight and Axel had been out of bed to get a snack. The dimmed lights on the ceiling played on Roxas' pale skin, making it glow somewhat. Roxas that night had looked like a fallen angel, with those glistening wet pearls sitting on his eyelashes. It had hurt Axel, to see such a pretty creature looking hurt like that. When Axel had asked why Roxas was crying, Roxas answered that he had no friends and that he was alone. And that he'd always be alone because he could never feel complete.

Axel, who had been looking for a partner in crime anyway, asked the fallen angel if he wanted to be his friend. The boy immediately agreed, and they had been linked ever since.

Roxas' sickness, Axel later learned, was not physical, but completely mental. The psychologists provided by the head of the orphanage, Cid Macintosh, reported that Roxas was too dependent on Axel to be called mentally stable. They suggested separating Axel and Roxas for a while, but both parties involved had refused adamantly and even Cid was hesitant to agree to such harsh requirements. So the psychologists backed off, handing the blonde 'problem child' to an exceptionally young psychiatrist named Dr. Squall (who made them call him Leon) who prescribed him special medicine that helped with the night terrors and fevers. How Leon had found such an easy answer to such a complex issue in such a short amount of time, Axel had no clue. But he knew one thing: he was extremely grateful to the slightly older, quiet brunette for everything he had done thus far, and for all future things Dr. Squall planned to do.

Sometimes, it was hard to deal with Roxas—he needed a lot of attention, and if he didn't get it, he'd retreat back into his hard shell. And that was always the last thing Axel wanted, since it always took more than a week just to get Roxas back out of his shell. Leon didn't have much of a problem with giving all the attention in the world—it was his job, after all, and he enjoyed the blonde's company. Roxas' innocence and surprising witty and smart remarks drew the two close, and for a while, Axel was a bit jealous at their special relationship. But he soon got over it when he found out that Leon was already involved with someone—a young man named Cloud Strife, who was just as reserved as his counterpart. Axel had been a bit shocked when he had found out the two men were _together_ together—he had always believed that male-male relationships were a bit taboo, or at least that was what he grew up learning from the other boys at the orphanage. But oddly enough, Axel felt comfortable with the relationship, and so did Roxas, and that was all that mattered. And even though Axel knew that Roxas loved Leon as much as he loved Axel, Axel found that that was okay, too.

However, just because their relationship was close didn't mean that Leon didn't have his own troubles with the blonde. Roxas had amnesia and could not remember any of his past. That was the way the orphanage had found him and a group of other children in a science laboratory in Japan…. None of them had a clue of why they were there or how they had gotten there in the first place. There was no evidence of who they were or who they used to be, where they came from or even who their parents were. All they could remember were their first names and how old they were.

Regardless of the complete lack of information, the orphanage took them in blindly, much like good Samaritans. However, Axel had his suspicions that Cid and the rest of the staff knew more than they were letting on. They denied those doubts far too quickly for Axel's tastes, and only drove Axel to learn more about the incident and everything involving Roxas.

So when Axel looked up Roxas' files (well, hacked into them more like) on the orphanage's database out of curiosity one night, he stumbled upon a most interesting find. And it was at that moment Axel realized that this information led to the real reason of Roxas' sickness— why Roxas constantly felt lonely and lost all the time. Why he felt so incomplete.

Roxas had a twin brother.

* * *

Sora sometimes wondered why he even bothered getting up in the morning.

Life was hard enough as it was with 17 years over his head. Why did he bother living anymore than he had to?

Sighing, Sora put his head down onto the desk and focused his bright blue eyes on the window. He had detention again today for not doing his homework. He hated school and everything it stood for.

"Sora Kitizawa," the teacher drawled, causing Sora to cringe. "I do believe we have back bones for a reason. Posture, posture." The class chuckled and Sora groaned, lifting his head from the desk.

God, Ms. Jezebel Maleficent could be such a bitch sometimes.

"Good, good," she continued, her black-covered lips smirking at her least favorite student. She gained great pleasure from torturing Sora—he never paid attention in class and rarely did his homework. How a dunce like him got into her prestigious school befuddled Maleficent, but she was going to make sure she gave him hell before he graduated—_if_ he graduated, of course. "Now, answer me this, my clearly challenged student—who is the current head of development of cloning development and stem cell for IAMME laboratory?"

Sora racked his brain—he had heard this somewhere before. His mind tumbling, Sora blurted "Ansem Jackson?"

Maleficent's thin eyebrows raised in surprise, evidently shocked that he had gotten the answer correct. Sora mentally patted himself on the shoulder for somewhat paying attention during the morning news. "Correct," she clipped, before continuing in whatever she had been saying before to the rest of the class. "Ansem Jackson is currently our leader in both cloning development and stem cell research. He is also the father identical and fraternal twin research, which is in much comparison to his cloning project. Ansem is seen as both a hero and villain in the science world. In the past, about 12 years ago, Ansem conducted an experiment with identical twins, fraternal twins, and triplets that proved to be disastrous and left an estimated 20 children homeless and without a clue of who they were…"

Sora tuned Maleficent out in favor for the note that had just been thrown on his desk. Sora, smirking, opened it and glanced to the right of him. Beside him, Riku winked.

"Read it," he mouthed to Sora. Sora looked down at the note.

'_Twins, huh? Looks like Maleficent is lacking those in the chest department, don't you think?'_

Sora snorted, trying to contain his laughter. He quickly responded with _'Why Riku-darling, I didn't know you noticed. Should I be jealous?'_

He flicked the note to Riku's desk, who immediately opened and read it. An amused smirk appeared on his lips as he wrote back and tossed the note back onto Sora's desk. Sora opened it and read: _'Only if you think I'm into pale, sadistic Marilyn Manson clones.'_

Sora couldn't help it—he let out a quiet chuckle. He scribbled _'I guess that's a yes, then.'_

Sora flipped the note from his desk and right into Maleficent's waiting hand. Sora, gulping, looked up at Maleficent's debasing stare. She held up the note, the classroom's lights glinting off her magenta nail polish. "Is this why you're failing my class, Mr. Kitizawa?"

Sora didn't say not one word; he pursed his lips together and stared at Maleficent. From the corner of his eye, he could see Riku also glaring at Maleficent. A vicious smirk ruptured across Maleficent's pale face before she opened the note and began looking it over. The smirk quickly became a scowl as her eyes traveled down the note, and Sora couldn't help but feel a bit of pleasure from Maleficent's darkening facial expressions.

"So," she finally said, looking now at both Sora and Riku, her eyes traveling from one boy to the next. "So, you were in this also, Mr. Ren?"

Riku crossed his arms and looked defiantly at her. "Yeah."

"I would've thought you better than this, Mr. Ren, you being my star student," Maleficent said quietly, her tone dangerous. "I would have expected you to be a role model for the rest of the class instead of being just a worthless gutter worm, like your friend here."

Riku shrugged, his eyes glinting treacherously at the insult. "I think I would rather be a gutter worm," he began, his voice rumbling, "than a lonely old hag who has nothing else better to do but to give kids who actually have lives hell."

Maleficent's lip gave a twitch before Riku went crashing to the floor. Sora immediately rushed from his seat and to his friend's aid, keeping a wary eye on Maleficent the entire time. She dared not do any more magic—not when enough damage was already done.

"Both of you," she hissed, her face paler than usual and her pupils tiny. She was _furious_. "Out of my classroom—out of my _school,_ right now, this instant."

Hastily, both of them scrambled up from the floor and ran to the door, Riku's hand over his a gash on his side. He had gotten it from the metal chair that had fallen on him. Sora held onto Riku's other hand as they sprinted out of the school and onto the grass.

Sora couldn't help but wonder where he and Riku were running. But then hefound that he didn't care as long as he didn't have to return.

**End Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Fun Author's Notes**: Hope you guys enjoyed…don't forget to review and join my group **YaoiBishies**; link in profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be Someone Without No One**

_By Fantasy-chan_

**Disclaimer**: I bet you smart readers know that I don't own any character in this.

**Summary:** Axel and Roxas go on an adventure, while Riku and Sora decide one for themselves.

**Pairings**: Riku x Sora, Axel x Roxas, Leon x Cloud.

**Author's Notes**: I'm so impressed with the number of reviews this received. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review and join my group **YaoiBishies**! (link in profile).

* * *

Roxas coughed into his hand as chill bumps overcame his skin. Scowling at a smirking Axel, Roxas continued onward, not ready to admit that perhaps this journey was too much for him, and that maybe it would be wise to turn back. But Roxas would not give in to cowardice like that—after all, wasn't it MLK that called those who ask the question 'Is it safe?' cowards? No, Roxas would not go out like that.

Instead, he'd do what he did best: whine.

"Are we there yet?" asked Roxas for the billionth time. Axel, unbothered and gleeful, merely shook his head eagerly, an odd light in his eyes.

"Nope!" he chirped, tugging his black trench around him. After seeing it in a shop, Axel had the undeniable urge to purchase it—and a matching one for Roxas. This was not to mention the matching kickass boots and the harmonizing smooth black leather gloves. Grinning, strutted down the deserted pathway as if he were a model on runway. Damn, did he have good fashion sense or what?

Roxas rolled his eyes. Oh_ no_. Axel was going into one of his _moods_ again, and that meant he was going to start acting flamboyant…as if he wasn't flamboyant enough with that long unruly red hair of his.

"When will we get there then?" Roxas demanded, his own leather black boots kicking up dirt. "This is so dumb—we've been walking since I woke to your crazy ass this morning!" Which had been at 5 o'clock in the morning. Now it nearly noon, and the only time they had stopped was to get some grub at some random coffee shop.

Roxas was still upset over that. They hadn't had pecan swirls—Roxas _loved_ pecan swirls. If there was any food Roxas could eat all day and night, it would be those sweet pecan swirls with cinnamon. _Mmm_, cinnamon.

Roxas shot a glare at Axel, who didn't seem to notice. If they hadn't left so early in the morning, they would have gotten to eat some pecan swirls at orphanage's breakfast.

Well, at least he'd probably get to eat some if they got back in time for dinner.

"Here we are!" cheered Axel, running a gloved hand with his bright red hair. "What a walk. Next time, we're taking a bus."

"We could've taken a bus?" Roxas snapped. Axel ignored him in favor of the beauteous sight in front of them.

It was a large school—pristine white. Outside teenagers lounged on extravagant statues and fountains around, lazily chewing gum in their elite uniforms. Everything around was so celestial—from the clean pond to the crystal roof—and Roxas imagined if God had a school, this would be it.

Axel, unlike Roxas, remained unimpressed. The sight was gorgeous, but he knew the ugliness that lied on the inside. After all, he had gone there for some years before meeting Roxas when he was younger—and he still remembered how many children he had to fight in order to gain any type of respect.

Walking forward, Axel grabbed an awed Roxas by the arm and dragged him towards the first group of boys they came upon to. He then took the initiative by tapping the first boy on the shoulder. The boy turned, scowling, his uniform sloppily yet sexily draping on him. The bottom half of his collared shirt was done so that his stomach showed. When the boy realized who Axel was, his eyebrows soared up.

"You're…you left!" the boy stammered.

"Yeah, yeah, I did," said Axel, smirking. "But I came back just for you…Seifer."

The boy quickly came his senses and regained his composure. Behind him, his other friends—all of who weren't boys, Roxas realized—straightened up as well, tensing up as if they were about to fight. Roxas couldn't say he blamed them—Axel not only _looked_ like a troublemaker, he _was_ a troublemaker. Axel was well known for being a pest and irritating a person to their breaking point—and he did it for _fun_.

Luckily, Axel knew better than to test Roxas' limits. Although they were best friends, Roxas had a fiery temper that once ignited, wouldn't go out until weeks later. Of course, that didn't stop Axel for teasing Roxas every minute of the day, but Roxas didn't mind. They were friends, and that didn't mean changing another person to suit your needs.

"—the hell do you want, Axel? You left a long time ago," snapped Seifer, bringing Roxas back the scenario playing out before him. Seifer smirked at Axel. "You want to get your ass whipped in **The Struggle**? It's next weekend, you know. And this time we're inviting the best of the best…which I'd like to include you, so that I can show you for the wimp you are."

"Seifer's the best, y'know?" said Raijin, one of Seifer's dedicated flunkies.

"Victory," commented Fujin, her arms crossed. She was just as Axel remembered her—an impassive bitch.

"Then of course I'll attend, being that 'the best of the best' will be there," said Axel, crossing his arms. "But I'm wondering how _you'll_ be able to show me up, when you won't be even there. After all, you did say the best of the best."

Seifer eyed Axel contemptuously. "Whatever, _orphan_. I'll see you there, and may the best man win…which, undoubtedly, will be me." He made to turn away from Axel, but Axel grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. Seifer glared at him. "What is it now, loser?"

"I need to ask some questions about a student that attends here," replied Axel, a hard glint in his eyes that made Seifer think twice about brushing off Axel's hand. "I need you to tell me who Sora Kitizawa is."

"Sora Kitizawa?" laughed Seifer, and the rest of his friends laughed too. "He's even lamer than _you_, Axel! What the hell do you want with him?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Does it really matter? I do believe I asked for you to tell me _who_ Sora Kitizawa is, not what I'm going to do with him."

Seifer gave him a _look_, as if to say '_I don't need to ask what you're going to do with him, since I already know you're a complete poof_.' Instead of saying what was on his mind, however, he took notice of the bored-looking Roxas. "Who's this?" he asked, taking a closer look at Roxas before jumping back. "Woah, what are you playing at, Axel? Sora's right behind you!"

"What?" said Axel, looking behind him to make sure. All he saw was…

Axel nearly smacked himself. Oh, right, he thought belatedly. They're twins…everyone would think they're the same person.

"Nah, not Sora," corrected Axel, with another run through his hair. "This is Roxas…he's the reason I'm looking for Sora."

"What are you talking about? That **is** Kitizawa…just because he has a blonde job done doesn't mean anything. I could smell a mudblood, anywhere." He gave a nasty look to Roxas, who only gave him a cool look back.

"That's funny," said Roxas, crossing his arms. "I have a talent just like that—except I can smell someone with bad B.O. And for someone that's as rich as you are, I'd expect you to at least buy deodorant."

There was stillness and for a moment, Axel swore he could cut the air with his hand. Seifer was shocked, and Roxas' gaze was chilling. After a while, Seifer shook his head.

"Wow, you really aren't Kitizawa," said Seifer, rubbing the back of his head. "He wouldn't have had the nerve to say something like that. Then again…that boyfriend of his would've just spoken up for him. Impressive, sort of." His eyes trailed from Axel to Roxas, as if comparing their relationship to Sora's.

"Well, anyway," said Roxas, feeling uncomfortable at the stare. "Where is this Sora kid, anyway?"

Seifer only shrugged his shoulders. "Sora ran away with his boyfriend, yesterday," he informed them. "Maleficent chased them off."

* * *

"Hey Sora…" said Riku, wiping the sweat off his brow. He had long removed his shirt, allowing the blazing sun to tan his muscular chest. He had needed it—being cramped up in school for so long had made his skin nastily pale.

"Yeah?" responded Sora, taking his own shirt and wiping his face with it.

"Do…do you ever think about, you know…what's out there?"

Sora looked at Riku and then at the ocean in front of him. "Water?"

Riku smacked him in the back of his head, sand going down Sora's neck from Riku's palm. "No, stupid! I mean the world."

Sora scowled, rubbing the sand out of his hair. "Well, duh! It's hard not to, right? With Maleficent and 'The Privileged' around, one has to wonder if there are good people out there."

Riku nodded, suddenly feeling bad for Sora. Sora grew up without a real family—the only reason why he was going to School of the Palatial and Regal was because Riku's family had given him financial support. They had found Sora as a young boy in a dirty alley, and feeling a great deal of compassion Riku's aunt was the one to take him in. He hadn't known who he was, so she had told him that she was his mother. She couldn't have any children of her own, and since Riku and Sora had connected almost immediately, it only made the deal sweeter. After all, sooner or later, Riku would've needed some sort of companion.

For a long time now, Sora had been picked on and teased by the other kids because of his situation. He wasn't naturally 'Blue Blooded', and the kids were bound to find out, considering they had money to find out these things. At age 15, Sora found out that he was really adopted—and that had been a real horrid mess. But he got over it with time, and Riku was glad they had finally decided to run away from it all—he was due for an adventure, anyway. His parents had been expecting it of him ever since he was a lot younger—Riku had always been a daring, adventurous child, much unlike his eldest graceful sibling, Sephiroth. As long as they had their perfect heir, they could give less than two thousand about their youngest son.

Now Aunt Melinda…well, she'd be a bit of a problem. She was rather attached to Sora and had always sheltered him while they were growing up. Because of Riku's audacious behavior, she was always weary with trusting her adopted son in his hands. But no matter, it wasn't as if she had a real hold on Sora, after the entire 'I'm not your biological mother' scene. Sora had never trusted her as much, after that.

"How do you feel about going to England, Sora?" asked Riku, brushing his damp hair out of his face. Sora scrunched his nose up.

"Too stinky."

"Paris?"

Sora rolled his eyes at him. "Too whorish."

"Antartica?"

Sora merely glared at him. Riku put his hands up in surrender.

"All right…all right." Riku thought hard. He wanted to go where people wouldn't recognize them—or rather, wouldn't care who he was and would just leave them alone. Now where could he find people like that?

Riku snapped his fingers, a light bulb going off over his head as his smile glowed brilliantly. Standing up, he dragged Sora to his feet. Sora rolled his eyes. "What is it now, Riku?"

"C'mon, Sora!" Riku cried. "We're going to New York City!"

**End Chapter 2

* * *

**

**Fun Author's Notes:** I'm betting you readers were expecting nsight to the next chapter…I decided to be evil with this story, so that you will never see what's coming next. Don't forget to review and join my group **YaoiBishies**! (link in profile).

**Sunshine in a Bag**: It's my fave too…Thanks so much for your review!

**DemonSurfer**: Ah…OK. No more sugar for you! LOL, thanks for reviewing!

**SKF: **Thanks so much. I really try to keep everyone in character.

**Hikari:** Thanks so much for your review…yep, yep they're twins, but unfort. I can't say anything else.

**Rockr ****RizuTamaara**: Eat me? Not unless you eat my computer too…Lol, thanks for the review.

**Rockr4Life**: Riku x Sora is my fave too! They fit so perfectly together and Kairi needs to totally shove off.

**Hi-chan**: Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Skitzoheartless**: You know, I didn't think about it til you mentioned it. LOL. Jackson…well, there are some coincidences there. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mooncat011**: Thanks so much…I'm so happy your responsive. Thanks for your review!

**Al-Bhed Theif**: It's _supposed_ to be interesting…it gets even more interesting in later chapters! Thanks for reviewing.

**varda101**: I'm sure glad she's not _my_ teacher… Even though with some of the personalities at my school, she's easily beaten out xD.

**Bonnie Mizuhara**: Oh, you'll know more in later chapters, promise…thanks for reviewing!


End file.
